


【夜魔俠】【蝙蝠俠】Without Love

by selina1989



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Daredevil (2003)
Genre: ABO, Alpha! Bruce Wayne, Alpha! Matt Murdock, M/M, Omega! Bullseye
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: 此系列為夜魔俠/靶眼和蝙蝠俠/靶眼的ABO純肉文





	1. Murder Love In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> 宣傳一下Ben Affleck/Colin Farrell，本科CP的邪教，  
> 歡迎進入我們的QQ群，  
> 群號：575053065

**夜魔俠/** **靶眼 ABO** **肉文**

 

早在打鬥的時後Daredevil就覺得是有蹊蹺，他總聞到一股若有似無的甜味，那不會是Elektra殘留的氣味，因為她是個Beta，除非是現在和他對峙的這個人，名為靶眼的傢伙根本就不是Alpha，那些辛辣的氣息全是靠噴霧劑裝出來的，Daredevil的嘴角揚起一絲壞笑，他肯定要給這個小賤人一點顏色瞧瞧，在他擋住靶眼刺過來的那一棍時，敏銳的聽覺讓他感知到對面樓頂上的狙擊槍扣下了板機，他借力使力的躲過狙擊，但子彈貫穿了靶眼的手掌，那渾蛋居然瞬間失去戰鬥能力，跪下來像他尋求憐憫，那股屬於Omega的氣味更加的濃烈，Daredevil決定饒這傢伙一條小命，讓他嚐嚐生不如死的滋味。

 

他拖著被狂揍一頓而幾乎昏迷的靶眼離開教堂，Daredevil就這樣把人鏈在自己的藏身處，他在等，等抑制劑消退時，那男人會哭的像個小婊子一樣乞求他的陰莖，Daredevil不殺人但不代表他是仁慈的，一切恰恰相反，他有仇必報，就算他不殺金霸王也要讓對方痛的記取教訓，因為他是Hell's Kitchen的惡魔，他在等，等待那個可以一舉擊垮靶眼身體和心靈的最佳時機，就他近日所嗅到的氣味來判斷，他快成功了。

 

今天Murdock律師的心情特別好，那張臉看起來比平時要在柔和一點，這讓

Nelson不禁疑惑是否他的合夥人又有新女友了？不過事情的真相只有Murdock律師，從他今天早上感知道的氣味和溫度來判斷，靶眼的發情期要來了，所以他藉故開溜，早早回到棲身之地就聞到一陣陣Omega發出的香氣，愛爾蘭奶酒的香甜中帶了點辛辣，Daredevil可以清楚的透過那些味道讓靶眼的外形呈現在他腦中，畫面中的男人雙手被懸吊著，不斷有濕溽溽的液體從股縫間滲出，雙腿也因為難耐情熱而交互磨蹭，一對淚眼婆娑的圓眼直直的盯著他看，嘴裡只能發出一些無意義的呻吟。

 

“……Please……”就算靶眼在不情願，但是Alpha的氣息一股股的飄過來，讓他更加難耐，他媽的，當初沒把這傢伙弄死，現在反而屈於這男人身下，生理上的渴求混和著心理的抗拒，讓靶眼欲哭無淚。

 

拿下墨鏡的他，不是那個正義的Murdock律師，而是令人聞之色變的Daredevil，他不急著操開那個逐漸陷入發情狀態的Omega，就算只是把人晾在這裡，對Alpha的渴求也會將靶眼逼入瘋狂的境界，他要給予的是折磨，太快讓那個Omega嚐到甜頭可就沒樂趣了，男人取了個口枷，強行掰開靶眼的嘴讓他咬上，以防熱潮期的Omega無法忍受折磨而咬舌，接著Daredevil憑著室內迴盪的微弱聲響，取了一截自己的被用短棍，藉著Omega後穴分泌出的情液，毫不憐惜的塞進靶眼的身體裡。

 

“好好含著，晚點再來收時你。”口中被塞著異物，喉頭也被掐著的靶眼只能點了點頭，Daredevil滿意的拍了拍Omega圓翹的屁股，換上制服去維持Hell's Kitchen的地下秩序。

 

他就這樣孤零零的被吊著，僅能雙腳著地，那雙被子彈貫穿的手掌大概是好不了了，他的Omega身分也曝光了，真該死，他從性別分化後就在也沒有受過這種屈辱，靠著天賦異稟的技能，那些想上他的Alpha不是被他做掉就是打個半死不活的，依靠抑制劑和噴霧就能讓他橫行無阻，現在可好，那個惡魔把他拖回老巢監禁，一天天的等著抑制劑退去後的發情期來臨，可真讓那個渾蛋等到了，一股股的燥熱感從下腹不斷的往上竄，這讓幾乎沒有嚐過發情期痛苦的靶眼更加絕望，身體對於Alpha侵犯自己身體的慾望侵襲他的理智，讓他渴求更粗更大的東西來填補自己，後穴的麻癢和源源不絕分泌出的液體讓他幾乎快夾不住那跟光滑的短棍，只能用力絞緊腸壁不讓東西往下滑。

 

熱潮一波波的湧來，靶眼覺得時間過得特別緩慢，後穴塞的那根棍子並不能帶給他太多的滿足，被慾望折磨著身心讓靶眼幾乎快昏了過去，他現在非常渴望什麼人都好，只要能夠撫慰他身體的難耐，就算讓他當條搖尾乞憐的狗他也願意，在不然就直接殺了他，讓他脫離這種生不如死的困境，直到下半夜，Daredevil才出現，映在腦內的畫面便是靶眼全身佈滿了濕氣和發情氣味的畫面，雙眼無神的望著地面，口水從無法閉合的嘴邊一路滑落到線條誘人的頸部，後穴含著的短棍也幾乎快掉了下來，這可讓他很滿意，看著那個殺死Elektra的傢伙落魄的模樣有著異樣的快感，Daredevil帶著滿滿的惡意和報復心走上前去，抽出短棍後將棒狀物抵在穴口淺淺的戳弄。

 

“小婊子，你就這麼饑渴？是不是從來沒有人能滿足你這骯髒的身體？”男人低沉的嗓音在靶眼的耳邊響起，他抬起頭用空洞的目光望著一身暗紅的惡魔，嘴裡只能發出嗚嗚的討饒聲。

“別急，等等有你受的。”惡魔站到靶眼的面前，不知是不是情慾薰昏了腦子，又或是發情帶出了Omega的本能，這是靶眼第一次感到渺小，男人身上帶著血腥味的Alpha信息素讓他不自覺的想獻上自己的身體。

 

惡魔沒多說什麼，就只是嘴角輕挑的往上一勾，兩根手指直接沒入早以濕透的後穴裡，壞心的攪著敏感的內裡，手指不時的剪開玩弄裡頭的嫩肉，靶眼脖子後方的Omega腺體不斷的散發討饒求歡的氣息，可是鐵了心的惡魔並沒有讓他如願，只是多加了根手指擴張，男人低下頭去啃咬著他的胸口，靶眼從來不知道原來自己得乳首可以如此敏感，惡魔用牙齒嚙扯著紅腫得尖端往外扯，直到靶眼覺得自己的乳頭快要變型時才鬆開，這樣的動作不斷得反覆著，讓他有種哺餵頑劣嬰孩的錯覺。

 

似乎覺得擴張夠了，惡魔並沒有完全卸除裝備，只是解開褲襠露出裡面硬挺得性器，靶眼認為自己的體質奇特，就算是個Omega，他的性器也不比其他人遜色多少，但是眼前這個惡魔尺寸讓他本能的畏縮，讓那大傢伙捅進自己的身體裡，生殖道肯定會被撕裂的，靶眼用著最後一絲的理智在掙扎，但是他越是扭動身軀，就讓對方更加得意，惡魔帶著皮革手套的雙手壓制了Omega的晃動，粗壯的手臂分別提起那兩條肌肉飽滿的雙腿，碩大的陰莖對著不斷開合的穴口頂弄，淺淺的戳刺不深入滿足後穴的渴望讓靶眼難受得眼眶泛淚。

 

“真騷，就這麼想要Alpha的肉棒來滿足你？”惡魔的言語汙辱讓靶眼感到羞恥之外，還隱隱的升起另一種興奮感，身體不由自主的收縮挽留男人插進來的龜頭。

 

托著臀部的手一施力，原本只是淺淺試探的陰莖齊根沒入濕熱的腸道內，毫不留情的對著脆弱的部位猛烈撞擊，粗壯的性器把Omega的穴口撐得幾乎沒有皺褶，體內被Alpha強行破開，生理上被填滿的快感和內心的羞辱感交織，靶眼只能仰著頭，手指緊扣著綁住自己的鐵鍊，努力不讓淫穢的呻吟外溢，無奈他整個人被懸吊著，所有的重量全落在兩人交和的那個點上，使的他把惡魔的陽具吃的更深，處於發情期的身體十分樂意接納Alpha所給予的粗暴，就算身體被男人的手掐得瘀痕片片，那些疼痛也被轉會成另一種快感刺激腦部，下身也分泌出更多的淫液，兩人就像野獸般進行最原始的交媾，靶眼逐漸沉淪在熱潮期的性事當中。

 

隨著男人在後穴中的試探，他很快就找道Omega體內異樣之處，那是腸道內更加柔軟的一處，他借著靶眼的重量，換了個角度使力，男人的龜頭強行插入Omega的生殖道裡，從沒被入侵過的敏感肌肉緊緊的貼合男人的陰莖，憑著本能尋求Alpha的粗壯進入更深處，惡魔戳刺了幾下後，腰部使力將自己的性器往內送，將冠狀的頭部頂到底，在Omega的宮口惡意的磨蹭，將要被標記的恐懼換回靶眼一絲的理智，他又開始想要抵抗，無奈雙手被吊縛且身體懸空著，他根本無處可躲，加上剛剛的掙扎又讓Alpha的陽具吃的更加深入。

 

“像你這樣的畜生就活該被人操，等到我操膩了，操到你懷孕了，就讓那些饑渴的Alpha來玩弄你這條下賤的母狗。”惡魔更加用力的往子宮的入口頂弄幾下，疼痛帶出的快感讓靶眼只能張大著嘴卻發不出呻吟，他渴求Alpha的精液和信息素來填滿自己因發情而空虛的身體，生殖道內一波波的兇猛操弄讓靶眼淪陷在欲望中。

 

靶眼可以感覺到體內的性器更加灼熱，尺寸也再大了一圈，狹小的生殖道就快被撐壞了，脆弱的子宮口也被蠻橫的頂弄，源源不斷的快感讓Omega的前端也射精了好幾次，還半硬著的陰莖只能吐出稀薄的液體，當靶眼覺得自己的下身幾乎要被操到麻木的時候，惡魔的陰莖似乎有成結的跡象了，逐漸成形的結卡在生殖道的入口，Alpha的精液一股股的射入生殖道內，溫熱的液體澆灌用來孕育後代的殿堂，而男人也順勢咬了靶眼脖子後的腺體完成標記，無以抗拒的Omega只能睜大無聲的流淚。

 

他人生久違的發情期持續了將近一個禮拜，而Daredevil一來到這個地方就是操他，靶眼覺得自己的身體裡被灌滿了惡魔的精液，連身上飄散出來的味道也是那Alpha該死的氣息，可他不想坐以待斃，等待著一舉擊垮那個Alpha的時機，畢竟坐以待斃從來就不是他的風格，他是靶眼，是一針見血的頂級殺手，這是他逮著機會了，Daredevil離開的匆忙，這可讓他有機可趁，當男人再度回到藏身處時，靶眼早就不見蹤影，只留著一片狼藉，Daredevil冷笑了一下，無所謂，反正他會逮到那個逃脫的Omega的。

 

他知道他的弱點，他也知道他的，就像緊掐著對方的咽喉一樣，他們死也不會放手，但也不會真的殺死對手。

 

\- END?


	2. Destroy Love In The Dark

**蝙蝠俠/** **靶眼 ABO** **肉文**

 

他可是惡名昭彰的靶眼，那該死的Daredevil真以為能把他囚禁一輩子？想得美，還不是給他逃出來了？現在的他醫治好了自己的手，射擊的準度也恢復了，但他不急著找那渾蛋算帳，就像他不急著除去那該死的標記一樣，他在等待著適當的時機，用那傢伙的弱點把那可惡的Alpha一舉擊垮，就像當初他殺了那個女Beta一樣，先讓他心神不寧失去理智，再給予他痛苦的死亡。

 

雖說靶眼計劃著復仇的步調，但他還是會隨著心情挑案子接，畢竟你要讓人家主動踏入陷阱，就得要拋出一些餌才行，就像現在，這次的對象在離紐約不遠的哥譚市，是那個風流成性的Alpha大富豪Bruce Wayne，靶眼在心中盤算著該怎麼留個記號，不會過於張揚但也暗示性十足的，好讓Daredevil知道他也在盯著他，他觀察到今日Bruce Wayne難得這麼晚了還留在Wayne Enterprises，這是個好機會。

 

“Mr. Wayne，要管理一個大企業可真是不容易，這麼晚了還得工作。”室內並沒有開燈，只有辦公桌旁的小燈亮著，靶眼倚著門，看著正拿著酒杯站在落地窗前的男子。

“我不記得我還有訪客，請問這位Mr. ……”男子命沒有轉身，黯淡的光線中，靶眼錯過落地窗上反射出男子一閃而過的輕蔑笑容。

“靶眼，該讓你記得的，因為這將是殺死你的人的名字。”他玩著自己皮帶上的暗器，笑得燦爛。

“是嗎？我也等你很久了。”就在靶眼擲出飛標的那一刻，男子轉過頭來看著靶眼，恍惚間，Bruce Wayne的形貌和那該死的惡魔重疊了，讓靶眼失去了準頭，飛標只擦過男人霜白的鬢角後擊中男人身側的玻璃。

“看來惡名昭彰的殺手也不過如此而已。”這次換男人出手，但那暗器不偏不倚的被靶眼接住了。

“喔，你的東西可讓我接收了。”他一臉得意的摸了摸頭上的靶狀圖騰，揮了揮手裡的暗器。

 

男人沒多說什麼，只是按下一直藏在手中的遙控器，強大的電流從手部竄入靶眼的身體內，蝙蝠鏢裡釋出的電流衝擊大腦，讓靶眼當場暈了過去，在昏迷的那一刻，靶眼才看清楚自己手上的暗器其實是個蝙蝠鏢，他媽的！原來Wayne Enterprises的大老闆是蝙蝠俠，他又被這些該死的Alpha給坑了！接著他就失去意識翻著白眼癱軟在地上。

 

似曾相識的場景，同樣是昏迷醒來之後發現自己被綁在昏暗的房間裡，只是這次他是被困在類似於診療椅的裝置上，靶眼在心裡咒罵著這些Alpha一個個都是神經病，老是喜歡玩這種心理變態的花招，現在他的四肢連同脖子都被金屬器具限制住，根本不可能掙脫開來，但他可以感知到，那個Alpha在角落看著他，散發出的強勢氣息侵略著他的感官，衝擊著他體內屬於另一個Alpha的信息素，讓靶眼非常難受。

 

“靶眼，或者我該稱呼你為Lester？”高檔皮鞋鞋跟敲擊地面的聲音逐漸靠近，男人壓下身在靶眼耳邊低語。

“你，你是怎麼知道的？”靶眼不可置信的瞪大眼睛望著對方。

“Because I am Batman.”男人勾了勾嘴角，笑意不及眼底。

“不過，你是個Omega，而且還是個被標記過的Omega，這件事可真令我訝異，既然如此，我們可以換著玩法。”Bruce亮出了手中的針劑，”這是之前集團底下研發抑制劑時的失敗品，可以催發Omega的發情期，我保留了些樣品，不如讓我們來試試這藥劑的效果？”

“呸！你這他媽的變態！”發情期的過往是靶眼最不願提起的回憶，他往對方臉上吐了口口水後開始劇烈著掙扎。

“還真是不聽話，是該讓你多受點懲罰。”Bruce對著螢幕輸入了指令，電流從金屬縛具中釋出，一陣疼痛後，靶眼感到自己全身的肌肉都麻痺抽搐著，他只能微張著嘴留口水。

“這才像話，乖乖聽話你就能少吃點苦頭。”等電擊停止後，拍了拍靶眼的手臂好讓血管顯現，針頭刺入後將液體慢慢注射到身體內。

 

Bruce並沒有繼續待在地下室，他在等，等待藥效發揮後的情熱逐間崩解Omega的理智，他不殺人不代表他不會玩弄自己的獵物，他知道靶眼這段時間都在暗處觀察他並等著下手的時機，但Bruce同樣也在觀察對方，但Bruce沒料想到的是，那個頂尖殺手居然是個Omega，這可讓他有更多的興趣去研究這迷人的小壞蛋，還有究竟是哪個Alpha可以標記這樣剽悍的Omega。

 

“Master Wayne，雖然我很高興你帶了個Omega回來，但你應該也知道這個Omega還是有一定的危險性。”管家Alfred只是不冷不熱的提醒，接著繼續手邊的修理工作。

“那是當然的，我自己會拿捏分寸。”Bruce的視線淡淡的掃過自己的老管家，拿起旁邊的酒瓶灌了幾口，繼續盯著螢幕觀察那名Omega的狀態。

 

又是那該死的感覺，他覺得全身像是起了火一般，熱潮從下腹蔓延，帶來的麻癢難耐讓靶眼開始掙扎想解脫這些束縛並找個什麼塞進自己不斷滲出淫液的後穴，但讓他更難受的是他現在居然懷念起那個一身暗紅的渾蛋，他想念著那名Alpha粗壯的肉棒在自己體內橫衝直撞的感覺，如果那惡魔現在就出現在他眼前，他絕對會毫不猶豫的跪下祈求那Alpha來操他，生理和心理的渴望讓靶眼的眼睛濕漉漉的，當Bruce再度出現時，映入眼簾的就是靶眼哭求這他的操幹。

 

“Fuck me……”Omega用帶著哭腔的愛爾蘭口音低聲下氣的請求。

“別急，我們慢慢來，你會喜歡的。”Bruce拿著蝙蝠鏢在靶眼身上游移，先是割破了上身薄薄的背心，尖銳的頂端巧妙的戳刺著靶眼的乳尖，除了恐懼之外，還帶來了陣陣的麻癢。

“真是漂亮，給你打上兩個乳環，讓其他人看到的時候，都會知道你是我的所有物，你說好不好呢？”鋒利的部分輕輕畫過乳暈，滲出微微的血絲，Bruce低下頭來舔拭傷口，惹的靶眼發出一聲嗚咽。

 

蝙蝠鏢繼續在身上游移著來到了他的下身，那Alpha看了看靶眼的衣著，決定要用更加情色的方式解除這身衣物，刀鋒畫開褲子大腿外側的縫線裝飾，隨著那些綁帶斷裂，鬆脫的部分露出了裡面白皙的腿部，這讓Bruce更加開心的割開另一側的綁帶，毫不廢力的毀了靶眼心愛的皮褲，Omega的下身頓時全顯現出來。

 

“真是個小騷貨，連內褲也不穿，這是想勾引誰啊？”粗糙的手指先是輕輕的摩擦已經濕潤的龜頭，沿著冠狀溝往下撫摸到了睪丸還惡意的輕彈了一下，直接將三根手指插進不斷滲出液體的菊穴中，探索到前列腺的位置後開始技巧性的按壓。

 

Alpha空出一手取了個仿真陽具的外型的按摩棒貼到靶眼的嘴邊，被欲望沖昏頭的靶眼鬼使神差的身出舌頭舔弄著那根假陽具，這樣順從的態度讓Bruce看了滿意極了，拿著按摩棒和著自己的手指開始操弄靶眼上下的兩個嘴，等按摩棒有了足夠的潤滑後，他將那東西插進靶眼還未閉合的穴口中，雖然仿真陽具並不如Alpha的陰莖來的爽快，但饑渴的身體終於有東西來填補還是讓靶眼發出愉悅的輕哼。

 

可Bruce從來就不是什麼善心人士，尤其是當他面對罪犯的時候，那仿真的陽具是會放出電流的，他一手戴上電擊手套，另一手則拿著按摩棒的遙控器，他先是觸碰Omega身上每一處的敏感帶，每當手套貼上去的那一刻，靶眼都會劇烈的扭動著想逃離Alpha的施虐，接著Bruce更惡劣的打開開關，而手套也同時覆在挺立的陰莖上，過強的電流順著後穴一路沿著脊椎往上竄，脆弱的部位被電擊，讓靶眼嚎啕大哭著祈求Alpha的饒恕，等Bruce玩膩時，靶眼已經抽搐著射了一次。

 

靶眼臉上滿是眼淚鼻涕和口水，雖說沒什麼美感，但卻更能激起潛藏在人性中的施虐欲，這讓Bruce想標記他，就算先前已經有Alpha這麼做也無所謂，他可以把人監禁在這裡，等到真正的發情期來臨時再標記這個Omega，讓他懷上自己的孩子，Bruce解開自己的褲頭並除去靶點腳上的束縛，抓著Omega線條優美的腿後抽出那根折磨過靶眼的按摩棒，將自己硬挺的陰莖送入鬆軟的後穴中。

 

中年的Alpha深諳各種性愛的花招，他並不急著讓靶眼再度達到高潮，他喜歡看著這個人拋棄自尊哭求的模樣，粗大的陰莖每次進出時都會蹭過前列腺，帶來的酥麻感讓靶眼覺得爽快，但時間一久反而覺得這樣的摩擦就像隔靴搔癢一般，無法讓他進入真正的高潮，他開始收縮著腸壁試圖獲得更多的快感，但Bruce改變了步調，開始大開大合的操幹他，讓靶眼有種快要被Alpha的陰莖頂穿的錯覺。

 

在各種角度刁鑽的頂弄下，Bruce找到了Omega的生殖腔，他先是用堅硬的龜頭在那片軟肉上輕輕的戳弄，等對方鬆懈下來時，在一舉突破那層障礙深入到更加高溫的內裡，隨著Bruce每次重擊宮口，靶眼覺得自己已經爽到翻著白眼，身體被侵犯的滿足感和快感讓他無法思考，嘴邊只能順著本能發出無意義的低嗚。

 

“你這隻欠操的小母狗，想要爸爸的精液灌滿你的子宮嗎？”Bruce更加用力的頂弄深藏在Omega體內的器官。

“想……求你，求你給我……”身體追求著更極致的歡愉，靶眼無意識的順著男人的話語回答。

 

埋在體內的性器又粗了一圈，Bruce有了成結的預兆而將自己更加深埋在那片柔軟緊緻的生殖腔中，碩大的結讓靶眼覺得體內被撐得難受想要逃離，但Alpha強硬的壓制讓他只能被迫承受這一切，Bruce低下頭嗅了嗅靶眼脖子上還帶著其他Alpha氣味的性腺，毫不客氣的緊咬著那一處灌入自己的信息素並將精液灌入靶眼體內，再度被標記的疼痛混和著Alpha在體內射精的快感將靶眼逼上高潮，前端漲紅的留出一股股的精液使的靶眼的下身看起來泥濘不堪，來自不同Alpha的信息素在體內衝擊著靶眼的感官，最後他支撐不住這兩股力量的相互排斥而失去意識。

 

當靶眼再度睜開眼睛時，除了頸部的束縛感之外，胸口也脹痛無比，他低下頭看了看，那該死的Bruce Wayne在他昏迷時給他穿了兩個乳環，乳環底部還有個蝙蝠的標示，真他媽的神經病！靶眼在心理咒罵著，而脖子上套的東西從觸感摸起來應該是個項圈，靶眼起身後試著走動幾步，但很快他就發現自己的行動範圍被限制住，那項圈後面還繫了該死的鐵鍊，不用看也知道他現在的樣子像極了被人豢養的狗，這些號稱超級英雄的傢伙各個的是心理變態！正當靶眼想著該如何逃脫時，那個衣冠禽獸出現了。

 

“別急，我的小寵物，我們有的是時間可以玩各種遊戲，等到你發情期前再將另一個Alpha的標記除去，接著我就會徹底的擁有你。”聽到這句話，靶眼連想直接去死的心都有了。

 

\- END (?)


End file.
